


Chocolate Confessions

by DaughterOfRa



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Athena being helpful, Fluff, Hanzo being a weirdo, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Shamelessly Inspired by a Youtube video, Valentine's Day, my first fanfic ever actually, so please be gentle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 10:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfRa/pseuds/DaughterOfRa
Summary: On Christmas, McCree gave Hanzo a replacement for his blue ribbon he lost in battle. On Valentine's day he gives McCree chocolate to show his gratitude.





	Chocolate Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> I am... Nervous, to say the least because I don't usually do this, but the idea wouldn't leave me alone. This is my first fanfic, and it's very unbeta'd so my mistakes are my own.

It had taken weeks of stealthily moving around and hard work for Hanzo to make this gift. Many nights were spent delicately working away, and he could see the tiredness in his eyes every time he looked in the mirror. But when Hanzo saw the finished product he decided that it was worth it. He silently thanked Lena and Mei, the two people who usually went out for supply runs, for putting up with his strange requests all throughout the two weeks. From the food grade silicone to the hard candies, they never once asked why one Hanzo Shimada would even need these if he couldn't cook to save his life.   
  
Wrapping the chocolate up in a small recycled shipping container, he tried to get his thoughts in order. He told himself that he was doing this to "repay" McCree for all that he's done for him, the most recent of those was replacing the blue ribbon that had got shot off in battle three months earlier. McCree had gifted it to him on Christmas, and he didn't know if the American was just being nice or knew about the Japanese significance to the holiday.   
  
Hanzo really hoped it was the latter.   
  
Of course, Hanzo knew that he was lying to himself when he said that he was "repaying" McCree. He knew full well that his feelings for the other man had peaked, but it was all that was keeping him from becoming an emotional wreck. Look at him, becoming a lovesick fool over a thoughtful gift. Now Hanzo was looking down at the little hearts on the wrapping paper planning to give this to the only man he's loved in years, not even knowing if he would accept.   
  
But when Hanzo looked back on the way McCree's hand always seemed do linger whenever they touched, the way he always glanced at him with a look in his eyes when he thought Hanzo wouldn't notice, the small, content smile he always had when they were drinking together outside of the watchpoint... Hanzo had hope.   
  
Hanzo did up his hair in his signature ponytail before digging through his clothes to find something good enough to wear. In the end, he picked a black shirt with a a dragon decal on it and soft sweatpants. They weren't good enough, of course, but he knew that nothing would be good enough to him and accepted his fate.   
  
Finally "satisfied" with his appearance, Hanzo picked up the box and checked the time. 10:36 P.M. Early enough that he knew McCree wouldn't be asleep and late enough that everyone else would be in their rooms for the night. He turned off the lights in his room and snuck out, just to be safe.   
  
Reaching McCree's door, Hanzo tried to steel himself. He had gotten there far slower than he thought he would've, love and anxiety warring and his mind to the point where his stomach pressed tight. He tried to think about those secret smiles and lingering touches, but when he reached up to knock on the door the anxiety and self doubt came flooding back in waves, asking what he thought he was doing.   
  
The glances and lazy smiles he would get from McCree that always made his heart ache.   
  
Hanzo breathed in, reaching his trembling fist to the door.   
  
_You do not deserve a person like McCree. Not after what you have done._   
  
Hanzo lowered his hand.   
  
It went on like this for five long, drawn out minutes until he looked down at the package and gritted his teeth. He could easily be blowing this out of proportion, his mind playing tricks on him. He could be seeing only what he wanted to.   
  
Anxiety tightened up his chest as he stepped away from the door, keeping his eyes on the gift. He was a coward. He _knew_ he was a coward, but the thought of McCree avoiding him, going back to how it was when he first came to Overwatch was too much to bare.   
  
Just as he was about to retreat back The way he came the door in front of him slid open.   
  
"Hanzo?" McCree started, looking at the surprised and vaguely mortified man still standing at his door. McCree was dressed in a comfortably oversized looking t-shirt and ratty sweatpants. He must've just came from bed, then.   
  
McCree leaned against the doorframe, looking at the pale man with a worried expression on his face. "You okay? Athena told me you were out here for awhile now and you look..."   
  
McCree trailed off, eyes drifting down to the other man's hands, where a very incriminating box with hearts on it was gripped almost hard enough to tear the wrapping. Hanzo's face paled.   
  
When McCree's faced morphed from one of surprise to confusion, Hanzo instantly regretted every single life choice that led him up to this point.   
  
When that same face looked up at him with a small smile and barely disguised hope, he felt a new heat in his chest surging him onward.   
  
"What's all this?" McCree said softly, looking back down at the box.   
  
"A gift," Hanzo winced and blamed the nerves on how forceful he sounded. "For you." He tried again, practically shoving the box in McCree's hands.   
  
McCree's face lit up even more, a beaming grin an his face and light in his eyes. Hanzo's heart rate speed up just a little bit more at the sight. It made him wonder why he hadn't done something like this before. He matched McCree's smile.   
  
"Hanzo, you didn't have to..." McCree started, but he chuckled and looked back up to Hanzo again. McCree looked at him like he was the best thing in the world right then, and Hanzo just about died. "Thank you, Hanzo."   
  
Hanzo smiled right back at him. "I have more to say, if you will let me." He grinned, significantly more confident than when he came into this. McCree nodded and gestured for Hanzo to come inside and sit down on the bed with him.   
  
He waited until he heard the slide of the door closing before he continued. "McCree," Hanzo started, looking down at his hands. "Being friends with you has... changed me in many more ways than you could know." Hanzo cleared his throat before continuing. "And these last few months have showed me how... important you are to me." Hanzo swallowed. Even though he knew that McCree would accept, it was still hard to get out what he wanted to say. A quick glance to his left revealed that McCree was waiting patiently for him to continue, box seated in his lap.   
  
Hanzo breathed in and forced himself to look McCree for the last part. McCree beamed at him, and Hanzo grinned right back. "If you would have me, I would like to be more than-"   
  
Hanzo barely got the last word out before McCree's soft lips were slotted against his. Hanzo chuckled at McCree's eagerness, smiling into the kiss as he slipped his palm to the nape of McCree's neck and McCree's hands found the small of Hanzo's back. It was a passionate kiss, full of fire but half ruined by the fact that Hanzo was smiling and McCree was laughing happily, but a good one nonetheless.   
  
When they pulled away, Hanzo saw the light in McCree's eyes, and simply thought that nothing could wipe the dumb smile on his face.   
  
McCree pulled Hanzo in closer to kiss along his jaw and his cheeks and his hairline and Hanzo laughed, lightly tugging on the small hairs on the back of his neck to get him to relent.   
  
"McCree-" Hanzo was interrupted by a quick kiss to his lips. "Don't gotta call me that anymore darlin'," McCree said, sounding breathless as he pulled away just enough to get a little air. "Jus' call me Jesse."   
  
McCree- *Jesse* was about to surge back in again when the box fell to the ground with a soft clatter. Jesse breathed a soft "oh, right" before picking up the box the floor.   
  
"Guess I should see what's in this, huh?" Jesse beamed. He looked down at the box with a sense of wonder in his eyes before tearing into the wrapping. He abruptly stopped when he realized what it was.   
  
Hanzo looked sheepish, blushing after a few moments of stunned silence as Jesse pulled the dagger made out of chocolate or of the box and into his hands. He blinked at it for a few seconds, as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing.   
  
After a few more seconds, Hanzo began to think. What if it was some sort of insult to gift someone a dagger like this. He had made sure it was made well, he even had to scrap some of the originals a few times because it wasn't sharp enough.   
  
Hanzo had just opened his mouth to apologize when Jesse started to chuckle and it wasn't long until it was a full blown laugh, chest heaving as he clutched his stomach. He managed to stifle his laughter a bit but the sight of Hanzo's incredulous stare had him bursting out laughing again.   
  
"I'm sorry, baby," He said when his laughter died down to chuckles again. "For laughing, I mean. Not everyone expects to get a," He holds it up to the light before continuing. "Chocolate dagger."   
  
"Valentine's day is about giving people different chocolate shaped things," Hanzo starts, tension releasing from his shoulders knowing he didn't somehow offend. "I thought this would be common. I even made sure it worked."   
  
That had Jesse laughing again, this time a bit less freely knowing he had a sharp objects in his hand. After a while he shook his head. "Only you, Han."   
  
"What does that mean?"   
  
"It means," Jesse starts, before pulling Hanzo into another quick kiss and wrapping his arms around him. "Happy Valentine's day, Hanzo."   
  
Hanzo looked at the dagger, to Jesse, to the ceiling and breathed in. If Athena hadn't alerted Jesse to his presence, he wasn't sure if he would have been able to do this later. He looked at up the man with his arms wrapped around him like he was the most precious thing in the world.   
  
"Happy Valentine's day, Jesse."   
  
He made a mental note to thank Athena in the morning.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this man making knives from things he's not supposed to:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jct33SgQofY


End file.
